A WebCam And A Beautiful Soul
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: Sasori loves Deidara, and the bomber loves the puppet in return. When Sasori decides he MUST have Dei and his perfect soul, there is some serious lemon yaoi and smutt! but thanks to them, a very awesome video is made by Konan lol Funny AND heart warming!


A WebCam And A Beautiful Soul

A SasoDei FanFic

username: anime-fan-willa

Props to Laira87 on Deviantart! I totally spaced when I was writing this but I think I accidentally got the part with the dream from her doujin! forgive me please I totally spaced and don't wanna do it over :( so yah, thanks to her!

...

A small sigh came from Deidara's mouth.

Sasori, who was working on Hiruko, looked over at the blonde.

"Wow. He is really beautiful." He thought.

"Deidara?" He asked in a whisper.

No response.

He was asleep.

The puppet master stood and walked over to the bedside, where he watched his partner sleep in silence.

…

Sasori loved the way his chest heaved when he breathed.

He loved his dazzling blue eyes.

His smile, his hair.

His cloak that always had his alluring smell on it.

He loved the way he laughed.

How he smiled, and even how he cried.

But most of all, Sasori loved Deidara's heart.

Not in the literal sense, of course.

In fact, he found the mouth on his chest repulsive.

No, that wasn't it.

What he loved most of all about this blonde, was his SOUL.

His emotions and actions showed Sasori that Deidara had the perfect soul.

And without even trying!

He longed for this perfection.

He wanted to be a part of Deidara's soul.

No, he wanted to be LOVED by this soul.

…

Slowly, ever so slowly, he crept into the bed beside the blonde.

He began stroking his cheek with his fingertips, and watched his mouth twitch slightly at this.

Next, Sasori stealthily slipped one hand under Deidara's shirt and began rubbing his stomach.

"MM. Danna? That you?"

"Yah, Dei."

"MMM… this is a nice dream…"

"You're not dreaming."

Bright blue eyes shot open.

"HOLY SHIT!" he cried out. "UN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

"Watching you sleep."

Deidara's eye twitched.

"That sounds… kinda creepy…"

"But it seemed like you didn't mind?" Sasori continued.

"Yah, well… un… that's 'cause I thought it was a dream."

"So then, you were dreaming about me?"

"Well… yah… un."

"Alright. Tell me what you were dreaming about, then."

"Oh shit!" Deidara thought, "Un! I shouldn't have even mentioned it!"

"Go, on, Brat." He said, "I'm waiting."

"Well, un, it's kind of a long story."

"I have time."

"It's boring."

"I don't mind."

Deidara was running out of excuses.

"Well I really don't know how to explain it, un…"

"Oh really?" Sasori stood up. "Maybe then, you could show me?"

A large smirk crossed Deidara's lips when the puppet wrapped his arms around his midsection.

"Alright, Danna."

…

Konan walked in the hallway.

She was wearing her usual Akatsuki cloak, and her hands were in her sleeves.

Her eyes were half lidded as she walked to her room.

It was late, and she'd been out most of the day on a mission.

Life had been particularly difficult lately.

Pein was in an abusive mood that day.

More so than usual.

He'd screamed at her until she wanted to cry.

Then she had a mission all the way in the land of birds.

She was ready to give in. To run away, to die, to do ANYTHING, but continue with her usual, lifeless, depressing routines.

But just as she approached her door, she heard a loud "OH, DANNA!"

Konan raised an eyebrow.

Then she heard it again.

"Harder, Danna! HARDER!"

Her eyes widened and a large smile spread across her face.

"HELL YES!" she thought, "this is EXACTLY what I need to cheer me up!"

Quickly, she ran to her room, grabbed her webcam, and hurried back into the hallway.

Loud moans were coming from the door in front of her.

Ever so slowly, she pushed the door open just a crack.

There, on the bed, were Deidara and Sasori.

The puppet was thrusting into the blonde, and in return, his partner moaned and screamed in pain and ecstasy.

A trail of blood dripped from Konan's nose as she turned on the webcam and watched the perfect yaoi scene.

…

"OH! DANNA! MORE! MORE!"

Sasori slammed into Deidara as hard and fast as he possibly could.

"YES, UN! YES!"

Sasori grabbed the base of Deidara's cock, and started running his hand up and down his length.

This caused another series of loud moans from both ends.

Soon, Deidara came, quickly followed by Sasori.

The puppet pulled out of his partner and fell over beside him, panting.

They both lay there for a while.

Their chests heaved and their breaths were shallow.

"U-Un!" Deidara began, "I love you, Danna."

"I love you too, Dei. You and your perfect soul. I just can't get enough of you."

The bomber smiled, and rolled over onto his side so he could wrap his arms around his Danna's waist.

Each lay there in utter bliss for a long time. Completely unaware of what was happening outside.

3 hallways and 4 rooms down, all of Akatsuki was watching a particularly interesting home video by Konan.

All had nosebleeds. That is, except for Hidan and Kakuzu. Who, for some reason or another, had left for their own room 5 minutes into the video.

...

Hm, I wonder what they were doing?


End file.
